Tangled
by fandomer
Summary: Kili and Fili are off scouting for supplies and weapons when they get tangled in a strange situation. Kili and Fili whump with protective Fili (a little bit of Ori). Set around the time the Dwarves meet Lord Elrond in the first movie. No slash, no pairings
1. Chapter 1

_Ok this is my first hobbit fanfic, so give me a break. The story is basically a break-off of Kili and Fili somewhere in the first movie. please review! (Le Disclaimer)_

* * *

"Kili, Should we not stop to rest for the night?" Fili yelled to him from his pony, It was getting dark out and he sought it easier to set up camp for the night while there was still light out. Kili halted his pony, he sighed. "Yes I suppose so. I'm just so eager to get back to the company."

Kili and Fili had taken on a minor quest of their own to gather supplies and weapons while Thorin and the company went to seek help from the Elves of Rivendel, with Gandalf. So far they had visited some neighboring villages, most not being so found of dwarves, and they were headed to the meeting spot they had arranged with Thorin prior to their absence from the company.

Kili dismounted his steed and got out a leather tunic which he folded up and set on the ground in which he planned to use as a pillow, "There," he said sternly "Goodnight Fili."

Fili looked at him doubtfully, "Oh come on Kili!" Fili nudged his brother. "I saw an orange tree a half mile back, How about we go get some? I'll race you there!" He challenged, as mischief sparkled in his eyes.

Kili sighed, a smile crept onto his face. "Alright Fili, you win." He said as he tied the pony' reins to a nearby tree and ran after his older brother.

They'd been running for about five minutes until suddenly, Fili tripped and fell. He let out a grunt as he fell face-first into the unforgiving ground. "Oww..." He said as he propped himself on his elbows, he looked up at Kili, who was trying to hide his cheeky grin. "Lost your footing there Fili?" He said jokingly as he offered his hand. Fili pulled himself up. Kili started to run again and Fili made to follow him. "Looks like I'll beat you there, huh brother?" he teased.

All it took was one step for paint to shoot right up Fili's left leg, he yelped in pain and fell to the ground. Kili turned around, his playful smile soon faded and was replaced with confusion and fear, he ran towards his brother.

"Fili! Are you ok?!" Kili asked frantically as he helped pull Fili into a sitting position.

"No m-my leg..." Fili panted, he shut his eyes tightly as a wave of throbbing pain washed over him, "What did I even trip over?" He asked as he inspected his leg, which was bent at an unfamiliar angle.

Kili looked around, suddenly he spotted something unusual. "Hey what's this?" Kili pondered as he bent down over a strange vine stretched across the ground, It's bright yellow tint stood out against the dark greens and browns of the forest path. With closer examination he discovered that the alien plant was spread out over most of the forest they were now completely exposed and vulnerable in.

"Fili?" Kili whispered, shaking his shoulder.

Fili now realizing what was going on widened his eyes, "Yah?"

"Something is very, very wrong about this place..."

"I know. What should we d-"

There was a rustling in the bushes.

Both brothers turned their attention to a nearby bush, suddenly a yellow vine, similar to the first one, shot out and struck Kili across the face, causing him to fall down next to Fili.

"Well!" he breathed "Suspicions confirmed..." But the plant still wasn't finished with him, another one of the vines grabbed his ankle and lifted him into the air. "HEY!" he yelled as he tried to grab onto the vines holding him in the air, "LEMME GO!" but he stopped struggling and groaned once the blood suddenly rushed to his head as he was swung around like a limp rag doll.

While Kili was being flung around like a pinata, he wasn't able to see that the other vines had wrapped themselves around Fili, pinning his arms and legs against the ground and covering his mouth.

Fili tried calling out to Kili but all that came out was a muffled noise. Though it was in vain, even in the quiet forest all Kili could hear was the rush of blood in his ears, as black spots began to fill his vision, he began fighting to stay conscious; But it was a wasted effort because soon he was flung from the vine, landing a few yards away from Fili. The fall wasn't great enough to knock him out, but because he was upside-down for so long he was so dizzy that he let the darkness overtake him in a matter of seconds.

Fili suddenly heard footsteps and voices coming his way, but the vine had tightened it's new-found grip on his chest and neck, and he remembered nothing more after that.

* * *

_Oooooh! Who is coming to their rescue? I'll have to think about this one... please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok so_ _I've decided I'm going to bring Ori into this... Why? I need a character to come to their rescue, and I chose sweet little Ori, I don't know whether I'll continue with him or not, Let me guys know what you think!  
_

* * *

_(Ori POV)_

"Well that wasn't much help." Ori heard Dori comment behind him. The company had fled Rivendel after coming to a misunderstanding with some of the Elves there, And Ori and the rest of the dwarves were currently walking away from the Elven kingdom in an unfamiliar forest.

"Yah, we probably would've gotten off on better terms with the Elves if _someone_ hadn't decided to steal the silverware." Nori agreed, looking at Bofur.

Bofur shrugged, "Oi! Only a little keepsake!" He protested as he and Bifur laughed. "Anyways it was Thorin bringin' back the bad blood!" He said as he looked back at Thorin, who'd kept a good distance from the rest of the group.

Ori frowned, having been born much after most of the company, he had not seen as much battle as everyone else. He leaned over to Dori, "Why do we hate Elves again?" He asked quietly. Dori grimaced, he remembered the day painfully. "The first war on Erebor, the Elves had refused to help us after we had fallen under the orcs." he said solemnly. Ori nodded, "Sorry, if I-uh, upset you..." He said shyly, seeing the pain and remembrance on Dori's face.

Dori put a hand on his back, "Don't be, It's not your fault. It was just hard times for all of us back then." he said giving him a smile.

_'Back then' _Ori thought. He had no_ 'Back then'._Ori was born about 30 years later than most of the dwarves here. Being born and raised after what was left of the Dwarven kingdom had settled in the Blue Mountains had caused him to know less about the history of his race. He didn't blame himself though. _'Most of it was pretty messed up'_, he thought.

Suddenly he heard someone yell from east of where they were headed, "HEY! LEMME GO!" he heard someone yell. Without thinking He and most of the dwarves, save Thorin and Gandalf, ran towards the source of distress.

* * *

Thorin sighed, "Why must they run towards any sense of danger?" He commented towards Gandalf.

Gandalf pointed at something in the distance, "Maybe..." He said gravely, "That is why."

Thorin followed Gandalf's gaze until his eyes rested upon two identical ponies tied to a tree. '_Fili and Kili's Ponies...'_ he thought.

"No..." He breathed as he drew his sword and ran after the rest of the company.

* * *

Ori couldn't believe his eyes, Fili and Kili were both unconscious and tethered to the ground by a strange yellow vine. "What in Durin's name..." He heard Bofur murmur. Ori just watched in horror as the vines crawled across the ground and wound around the trees, he somehow had managed not to notice that the vines had covered about half of the forest. _'How do they move? How is that possible!'_ Questions began to spin around in Ori's head, this was too confusing._ 'Plants that move, and somehow manage to defeat two heirs of Durin...?'_ Soon his head started to ache as he began trying to figure out how this was possible.

Soon Thorin caught up with them, a worried expression crossed his face as he laid eyes upon his nephews, he began whispering battle plans and strategies to Dwalin and Bifur, he looked over at Ori, "Ori, try and free Fili and Kili!" he whispered.

Ori nodded, He pulled out a small knife from his boot, and ducked under a vine trying to snag him. Thorin and the other dwarves charged, cutting off the advancing vines and trying to find the source of the plant

He began to run towards Kili and Fili, until a sharp pain filled his shoulder and arm. He hissed in pain as he was forced around when a vine ensnared itself around his arm. He dropped the knife as his arm was pinned behind him. To stop his arm from being ripped off he turned turned around and faced the battle and for a moment he was able to watch the company battle the gruesome vines;

He saw Bilbo and Bofur hacking at some vines that had come down from a tree, one holding Bofur's hat. Thorin was also attempting to cut off some vines, but one had also twined around his wrist, pulling him away from the group.

What Thorin didn't notice was that a small vine had been snaking itself through the grass near his legs,

"THORIN!" Ori yelled, "Look out!"

Thorin looked around, but he wasn't fast enough, for the vine had grabbed his leg and hoisted him up into the trees and out of sight.

Ori panicked, their leader was gone, they were outnumbered, and he was probably about to find out what happened to Thorin soon.

_'What happened to that knife...?'_ Ori suddenly realized he may have a chance. He felt around with his foot until his boot felt the hilt of his dagger, slowly he nudged it on top of his shoe and kicked it up in the air. He caught it with his free hand and then swiftly cut off the vine that was on his arm. Once he was free he flexed his arm, "Oww.." he breathed as he turned and ran again towards where Fili and Kili were being held.

Ori knelled down next to Fili, cutting first the vines that were constricting his airways. He saw Fili's chest begin to rise again and his eyes opened slowly as if he had just been holding his breath.

"Hey," Ori greeted him as he came-to.

"Hi Ori... Um, what's going on exactly?" He asked as he saw the company being grabbed and flung by the vines, He attempted to sit up, but then realized that half of him was held down.

Ori quickly cut the remaining vines and he helped Fili into a sitting position, "Yah, were having a_ minor gardening issue..._" He joked sarcastically. Fili's eyes widened as he remembered, "Ooh... Yeah, _those_."

"Kili..." He whispered. "Where's Kili?!" He asked frantically. Ori pointed a few feet away, Kili was being held similarly to Fili, but he had a bruise around his eye and blood seeping from his head. "It's ok," He assured. "He's breathing, and by the amount of blood I'd say it's not a big enough cut to cause any sort of damage."

Fili nodded, not once taking his eyes of his younger brother. Ori quickly moved over to Kili and began cutting the vines. Only this time, Kili did not regain consciousness. Fili came over to him, He tore a small piece of fabric from his jerkin and used it to stop Kili from bleeding.

Soon Fili dropped the rag and began coughing furiously, his airways constricting. Soon he wasn't able to get enough air and he passed out from lack of oxygen.

Ori, not being able to do any more for them, dragged them both away from the vines and went to help fight with the company. He pulled out a sword he had claimed from the troll cave and went to help his brothers.

* * *

About half an hour of cutting and hacking off vines, the dwarves realized that was no more source of threat.

"Where are Gandalf and Thorin?" Balin, concern in his voice. The dwarves looked around until suddenly, Gandalf appeared from behind a tree.

"Where the hell 'ave you been?" Bofur asked, picking his hat up from the ground.

Gandalf merely ignored him, "These are no ordinary plants." He explained as he nudged a yellow remnant with his staff. "They were bewitched..." He said gravely. "With very dark magic."

Bilbo walked up to Gandalf. "Well that sort of solves that problem..." He said slowly. "But where's Thorin?"

As if on cue, Thorin fell out from the leaves and landed right in front of Bilbo.

"Where have you..." He stopped short, Thorin glared at him as if to say, _'Finish that thought and see what happens.'_

Bilbo turned towards Gandalf, "Dark magic you say?" he said quickly, trying nervously to avoid Thorin's deathly glare. Gandalf looked down at him, "Yes, Master Baggins. Very dark magic. Whatever we have done today, I doubt we have defeated it for good, I am positive that you will see this again."

By then Thorin had pulled himself up and had walked over towards the grey wizard. "What to you mean _'us'?" _He asked, "Are you leaving us again?!" He said angrily.

Gandalf faced the Durin prince, "I am afraid so, Thorin." He gestured around them, "I must consult Radagast about them, He is the only one who Knows these lands, better than myself. I guarantee though, that I will meet up with you again."

A flash of white and the wizard was gone.

* * *

_OK guys, Do you like Ori? I definitely have to bring him in a little more, but should I do more from his POV? Please Review and I will update soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok back to Fili and Kili, I'm thinking about one Kili, one more Ori, and then end with a Fili?_

* * *

(Kili POV)

"Uuuugh," Kili groaned. His head was killing him. He studied his surroundings, He was sitting on a cot inside a makeshift tent.

"Owwwwww!" He groaned again, louder. His head was spinning, He put a hand up to his forehead. He didn't feel like he had a fever, but as he put his hand up to his ear to scratch an itch he hissed in pain. He brought his hand up again to his ear slowly, he ran his fingers above his ear lightly, He felt a scab beginning to form just above his ear, stretching a little bit into his forehead. He winced as his fingers ran over a tender spot.

At this point Kili wanted to find everyone else. He slowly lifted his legs over the edge of his cot, he noticed that he was pretty sore, and stood up. he had to brace himself on the edge of the cot to keep his balance, but once the room stopped spinning he made his way out of the tent.

He saw the company sitting around a small fire, no doubt made by Oin and Gloin. He looked around for Fili. He saw Bilbo talking with Bofur and Balin, Thorin talking to Gandalf over by the horses, and the other dwarves joking around and singing. He then saw Fili sitting next to Ori, who was drawing in his book, he was simply staring into the flames, but his expression was deeper than that. _'Pain? Confusion?'_ Kili thought. For once he was unable to decipher his brother's expression, But then it dawned on him;

_Worry_

Kili had been in the tent sleeping after their encounters with the abnormal vines, He had left Fili alone with no information. They could've been using that tent as a temporary morg and Fili wouldn't have known...

"Um, hi..." Kili said slowly, hoping to get their attention.

Fortunately he caught Bilbo's eye, and the hobbit turned around with a smile.

"Kili!" He said happily. "How are you feeling?"

"Uh, good, I guess. Better..." Kili answered quietly. By then all of the dwarves had turned around to face him. He was greeted with thirteen smiles, save Thorin who was still talking to Gandalf.

"How's your head Kili?" he heard Balin ask.

Kili scratched his neck, "Good, bit of a headache though." he stated. Balin nodded, "I can give something for that later lad." He explained. "Thank you." Kili said politely.

After most of the dwarves had turned back to their conversation Kili walked over to where Fili was still looking into the flames, Only then had he turned up to look at his brother. Kili sat down next to him, "You Okay?" He asked?

"Aye, I'm fine. You Okay?" He returned the question.

Kili nodded, "Yah... What exactly happened after, you know-" He gestured to his head. "It's kind of fuzzy..."

"Well," Fili began. "I, I don't remember either..." He turned to Ori, who was still hunched over his drawings. "Ori?" He said. "Can you tell us what happened with the vines?"

Ori looked up, "Huh? Oh yeah." He sat up straighter, revealing a sling wrapped around his arm.

"Oh..." Kili's eyes widened. "Vines did that?"

"Yeah..." Ori said sadly, "Dislocation." He positioned his arm straighter in his lap. "But I mean it could've been worse," He said. "Look what happened to Fili."

Kili frowned. "What?" He asked, confused. Fili just sighed, he looked at the fire again and pointed a few feet away; There lay a wooden crutch.

"Oh my gosh, Fili!" Kili sympathized as he remembered Kili tripping on one of the vines. Fili just nodded.

_'Poor Fili... That's definitely going to be a problem.'_

* * *

_OH YAY third chapter, sorry but It's kind of short. the next one will be much longer, It's just 'm writing this right after Christmas Eve dinner with the family so next one should be in a few more days! Please review!_


End file.
